LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Sunday 3 October 2010 * Hyde Park: juv White-winged Black Tern feeding and perched in usual position on Serpentine until 10:10 at least; also 1 House Martin over the Serpentine (Ian Strickland). * Brent Reservoir: juvenile Little Gull & Common Swift (AGV per AS) * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 10 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen 2 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 5 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, Blue, Great and Long-tailed tit flock (mostly Long-tailed) 1 Jay, 4 magpie, 1 carrion Crow, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) Saturday 2 October 2010 *Alexandra Park: Firecrest male still singing from Conservation Area just west of station 7am. Also fem type Stonechat (1st of year), 2 Whinchat, fem type Reed Bunting perimeter of cricket pitch, Skylark on cricket pitch for 1 hr+, lots of Blackbirds and Song Thrushes, 12+ Meadow Pipits, 20+ Siskins west (6, 14), 200+ House Martins, 20+ Swallows by 945am (Bob Watts, Stuart Harrington, Alan Gibson). *Brent Reservoir: juvenile Little Gull present all morning, also Common Swift, 340+ House Martins through, 10 Swallows, 11 Siskin & 3 Jackdaw (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: 1st winter male Common Redstart with obvious white secondary panel south of Canons Farmhouse briefly c.10.55am, Brambling, 21+ Siskins, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2+ Pied Wagtails, c.35 Skylarks, 20+ Meadow Pipits, 5+ Yellowhammers, 125+ Linnets, 100+ Chaffinches, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaffs (1 singing), 4 Rooks, 2 Pheasants, Kestrel, 60+ House Martins, c.20 Swallows, Nuthatch, 2 Common Gulls, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3+ Stock Doves, Song Thrush, 3 Green Woodpeckers (David Campbell, Steve Gale, Paul Goodman and Mark Stanley). *Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl 07:00 - 07:30. (Steve Carter). *Crossness: Manx Shearwater on Thames 10:45 and drifting east toward Belvedere, juv Black Tern, c20 Common Terns (all juvs), Yellow Wagtail south, Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 9 Blackcaps, c20 Chiffchaffs, Goldcrest, Stonechat, 36 Swallows south, 58 House Martins south, 34 Meadow Pipits south, 7 Black-tailed Godwits, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, 3 Ringed Plovers, Kingfisher, 14 Gadwall, 20 Shoveler, 8 Jays (Kev Jarvis, John Archer, Ian Miller). *Erith: Manx Shearwater off yacht club this p.m. (see Crossness and Rainham reports) (Birdguides). *Five Oaks Lane Scrubland, Chigwell: Wryneck, Yellow Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Kestrel, Swallow, 5 Pheasant (DEH) *Hampstead Heath, Parliament Hill (0745- 1045) Woodlark and Skylark(S) also 800 Swallows and 500 House Martins, 300 Chaffinches, 150 Greenfinches, 40 Siskins, 1 Brambling, 15 Song Thrushes, 200 Meadow Pipits mostly (S) 10 Alba Wags ( Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: juv White-winged Black Tern showing well for its 7th day at Serpentine to 08:50 at least; also House Martin, Grey Wagtail, 9 vocal Song Thrush flying between trees (presumed migrants), Lesser Whitethroat with tit-flock, Jackdaw in trees at Longwater Sanctuary East (Des McKenzie); tern still present 10:45 at least (Birdguides). Also 5 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk + 3 Jackdaw over (Neil Anderson). Tern still present 17.00, Kingfisher also (Adrian Platt) *Leyton: Many Chiffchaffs (20+) on Leyton Marsh and the Waterworks N.R. m Ring Ouzel in hedgerow/Brambles on South-east side of the South-east bed at Waterworks, Cetti's Warbler, 4 Wigeon. (Paul Whiteman) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Ring Ouzel at Entrance Lake; also 22 Wigeon, 65 Gadwall, 100+ Teal, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 8 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Manx Shearwater drifting downriver off Stone Barges 11:30 (presumably the Crossness bird) (Birdguides). *Staines Reservoir: Black Tern, juvenile Little Gull '''(10-11.00am) (Neil Randon). *Wanstead Flats: '''Short-eared Owl over Wanstead Park a.m. On several occasions, last seen flying east, 4 Yellow Wagtail over, at least 2 Ring Ouzel in wooded area east of Alex Pond 10:35 - 1 probable dived into Long Wood c.07:00, 3 Stonechat, 4 Goldcrest, 200+ Swallow and 100+ House Martin through, 3 Reed Bunting SE, Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, 4 Grey Wagtail (s), 2 Pied Wagtail, 15+ Meadow Pipit, c.20 Skylark, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, Yellow-legged Gull (in large evening feeding flock on the footy pitches and north of Long Wood, + Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Herring and Common Gull, but mainly Black-headed Gull, 10+ Chiffhcaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Common Whitethroat (S Fisher, Nick Croft, Tim Harris and Birdguides - over 60 sp seen today on the flats alone!). *Wanstead Park (11:30-18:00): Short-eared Owl in Bush Wood (S Fisher see above), Hobby (TH), 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Old Sewage Works) in with large mixed tit flock, with numerous Chiffchaff and the occasional Willow Warbler, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing (east), Reed Bunting (west), 47 Gadwall (mainly on Ornamental Water), 15 Tufted Duck, 10 Pochard (Heronry), Kingfisher (Seen on Perch, the Roding and the Ornamental Waters so, 1, 2, 3 birds?), Grey Wagtail, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk, 3 Grey Heron (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Stuart Fisher) *Blackheath: Wheatear (John Archer) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 13 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 12 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 3 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 14 Blackbird, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 8 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 7 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Dagnam Park LNR: 5+ Skylark, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 Swallow, 10+ Siskin, 12+ Meadow Pipit all S; also 10 Song Thrush (including 1 singing & 3 high over calling), 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 9 Jay (including 3 fairly high SW), 10 Goldfinch, 1 Linnet, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers & 3 Green Woodpeckers, fem Pheasant (Colin Jupp). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 80 Teal, 33 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 97 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Pheasant, Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 70 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Swallow, Reed Bunting, 3 Linnet. (DEH) *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Arctic Tern, 6 Chiffchaff (1 ringed), 4 Blackcap (James Lowen) *Fulham Reach: 1-2 Sparrowhawk (1 mobbed by Starlings by cemetery 9.30am, 1 by Hammersmith Bridge 10.30am), pr Peregrine Falcon late pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hemans Estate Community Garden (Stockwell): 1 Greenfinch on bird feeder (Michael Mac). *Lonsdale Road Res: Teal, elusive Reed Warbler on western edge, not much else (M Bourne). Better around 5pm, between showers - missed the Reed Warbler, but brief views of a Kingfisher at the southern end, and at least one Goldcrest in the northern corner - both site ticks for me (Rich Petley). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon (prob m) in area a.m. followed by a pair p.m., Grey Wagtail (DMc). *Parliament: Jackdaw over south calling @ 7.15 also 7 Meadow Pipits over, Chiffchaff- Victoria Park Gardens.(Dave Morrison). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Peregrine Falcon, 2 Yellow Wagtail (SBC). *Roding Valley Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Swallows, Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrushes, 6 Jays (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood CP (08:30-10:30): female Pintail still present, 1 Whinchat, 1 Redwing (my first of autumn), 100+ House Martins, 10+ Swallows, 15+ Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, 6 Cormorants, 2 Kestrels, several Meadow Pipits passing overhead, 1 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff (John Birkett). *Staines Moor: 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear (Neil Randon). *Totteridge Valley: c15 House Martins, 4 Meadow Pipits, 3 Skylarks, 2 Song Thrush,1 Swallow moving through plus Chiffchaff and Sparrowhawk: also 3 Commas and 1 Small White(John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Ruff, 2 Wigeon, Peregrine, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 4 Buzzard, Little Owl, Tawny Owl, Chiffchaff, 2 Tree Sparrow, large movement of Swallow/House Martin (Steve Blake) *Willows Farm: 4+ Yellow Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet, c50 Meadow Pipit (Steve B) *(Little) Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Jay, Green Woodpecker, c12 Greenfinch, c8 Goldfinch, 5 Swallow (Charlie Farrell) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Corn Bunting (heard calling), c16 Meadow Pippit, 5 Swallow, c30 Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) 8 Jay together (large flock for here!) 2 Grey Wagtail commuting overhead and a couple of late swallows (M Bourne and Neville) 1 Skylark, 1 Peregrine low over long grass and headed West,11 Linnet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Reed Bunting. 1 Mute Swan and 2 Canada Goose North. LNHS Scrubs walk is tomorrow, meeting at East Acton tube at 9am. Friday 1st October 2010 *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: juv White-winged Black Tern still showing well at Serpentine to 10:20 at least (6th day); also 329 Greylag Goose, 6 Greylag x Canada Goose, 70 Canada Goose, 15 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, 17 Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie); tern still present this afternoon (Birdguides); tern still at 13.00. (S Haslem.) still present at15.00, small numbers of Swallow's over Serpentine (G Francis) . 3 Goldcrest in trees near west side of Serpentine Bridge at 0700, seen whilst I was searching for juv White-winged Black Tern '''which eventually showed at 0720 (KB.); tern still present 17:00 (Noel Lever per DMc). *Rye Meads RSPB '''Garganey showing well from Draper Hide (Birdguides). *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:00): m and f Stonechat, Ring Ouzel (reported diving into Long Wood by Harry and Barry, Lee Valley birders) and a couple of suspects early dawn, Wheatear (Tim Harris), 5 Redwing (Coronation Plantation), Song Thrush, 12+ Mistle Thrush, c.30 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 12 Chiffchaff, 52 Swallow south (including one flock of 42), c. 20 House Martin (hirundines actually going south -ish!), Skylark, 100s Starling, Reed Bunting, 10+ Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 9 RN Parakeet, 2 Heron, Snipe (heard early in the broom field), Pochard, Shoveler, G & GS Woodpecker, 52 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, 30 + Herring Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (+ numerous juvs in early morning feeding flock on footy pitches by the pavilion), Common Gull, Greater Black-backed Gull, BH Gull, Cormorant, 3 Sparrowhawk (including one very reddish female - not from these here parts), Kestrel and others (53 sp.NC/Tim Harris et al). *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0724 (Bob Watts). *Arrandene & Totteridge Valley: Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Swallow. Jay, 20 Canada Goose - Darlands Lake: 3 Mandarin, 3 Teal, Mallard, 2 Moorhen, Goldcrest, B H Gull (Steve Blake). *Brent Res: 15 Snipe, 16 Wigeon, 340+ House Martins South and 42 Swallows South before rain (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 25 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 3 Ring-necked Parrakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 5 Curlew, Common Buzzard, Black-tailed Godwit, c60 Dunlin, 85 Redshank, 18 Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 53 Swallow, 14 House Martins (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Reach: pr Peregrine Falcon all day (Nathalie Mahieu). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: 1 Cormorant over in the rain at 5:50pm - still looking for the Little Egret or Osprey (Michael Mac) = 'Archived News'